Wild West - Day 2
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 2 (Chinese version). |EM = Two |FR = A Wild West pinata |NR = A money bag |before = Wild West - Day 1 |after = Wild West - Day 3}} Difficulty The Prospector Zombie acts similarly to the Digger Zombie, with some differences. For one, Prospector Zombie always launched at the third tile where the zombies spawn. In addition, he has lower health. He also does not have the same weakness. His weakness are ice plants, such as Iceberg Lettuce, they stop the fuse from being lit. However, do not use Snapdragon in conjunction, as it will relight the dynamite. The newly acquired Split Pea will deal with this zombie too, when it launches to the back. Buckethead Cowboys may also pose a threat to the player. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 3 5 |note10 = 600%/7 Plant Food, final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Split Pea **Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine **Repeater *Do what you need to ready for Prospector Zombie. If you do not use the Iceberg Lettuce or Snow Pea, it will launch itself to the left side and cause trouble. *When a Prospector Zombie comes, immediately plant at least two Split Peas in that lane or extinguish its dynamite with an Iceberg Lettuce or Snow Pea. This zombie can past over your plants to the left side, then will destroy your plants very easily. However, Split Pea can kill them like Digger Zombie, so use it. *Now it is easy. Do the same. **'Small hint': You may kill it quickly, as it needs time to let its dynamite explode so it can be able to past over. However, it can only be a good idea if there are not other zombies in front of it. Strategy 2 | *Plant Sunflowers in the first column as well as in the second column, including the minecart on the second column. *Occupy the third, fourth and fifth column by planting Split Peas and a few Magnifying Grasses. If you like, you can also use Peashooters too. *Store up Plant Food for Iceberg Lettuces or even Magnifying Grasses to be used later on against huge waves of zombies. *You can also opt to use Snapdragons or Laser Beans though chances are that you will sparingly use them.}} Gallery Day WW 2 FR.png|First time reward WW - Day 2 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 2 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 WW2.PNG|By WW2 1.PNG WW2 2.PNG WW2 3.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName SOWW2.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Prospector Zombie Wild West Day 2 (Ep.116)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Wild West - Day 2 PvZ 2 Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 2's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag